The Beginning
by Stokrot
Summary: <html><head></head>Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg makes her choice.</html>


_**The Beginning**_

_So similar_, thinks Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, opening her jewelry box. The same sharp, expressive features, the same slightly slanting eyes rimmed with dark eyelashes; the only difference being the color. Fair, regular eyebrows. Hair that differ in length and the shade of pale gold, yet frame their faces in almost identical way. The same hands with long, slender fingers.

So similar. Not just like cousins. Like brothers.

And yet…

_When Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg meets Shuri Oak for the first time__, she is enchanted. It is not much of a surprise: after all, it's her fifteenth birthday, and Shuri's eyes are the color of aquamarine; not to mention that he looks stunning in the imperial uniform. There isn't a single girl in the imperial palace's ballroom who would not give him a dreamy look, and during their first dance the princess truly feels that she is the chosen one. _

_Yet, she is disillusioned pretty soon. The beginning of their conversation doesn't foreshadow a disaster, but before long Ouka realizes that Shuri doesn't see her as an equal partner in discussion. He doesn't care if she answers, he isn't interested in her point of view; all he expects from her is to listen in awe to his rambling about the only thing that seems to interest him — himself. _

_After less than an hour the princess has got enough of her companion. Shuri Oak somehow manages to direct even a completely unconnected statement at his own person and he treats everyone who stands in hierarchy just a bit lower than him with contempt and disrespect. Nobody else but Shuri himself is reflected in his blue eyes, and in his own opinion he is the most handsome, the most talented and the most worthy of privileges. In Ouka's eyes he's but a shallow, spoiled brat, selfish, arrogant and narcissistic. There is nothing in him that could impress her. Nothing that could attract her… _

_The very same evening Shuri is announced her __fiancé._

_Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg cannot accept the fact they made their choice without even bothering to ask her. _

_They didn't ask about anything_, a thought passes through her mind. For a moment Ouka raises her gaze from the jewelry box and looks into the mirror. She is wearing a pale blue dress. _Nobody ever asked me for opinions… _

Until he came.

_When Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg meets Hakuren Oak for the first time__, she is quite prejudiced. It is not much of a surprise, considering that she still remembers her meeting with Shuri. Why would that Hakuren be any different from his cousin? After all, they are of the same blood… _

_For the first few days her doubts seem to be pretty justified: Hakuren gives the impression of being rather haughty and more than a little vain. Soon, however — sooner than she could expect — they break the ice. Hakuren turns out to be an exact opposite of Shuri: he doesn't show off, he doesn't swagger, he doesn't exaggerate his virtues. And, on the other hand, he doesn't put on airs and graces, he doesn't impose himself on her and he doesn't strive for her favor as most of the people at the imperial court do. He is himself, allowing Ouka to form her own opinion on him. And she discovers there's no way not to listen to him when he begins to speak of all the things she always wanted to know… of all the things they forbade her to know. Hakuren Oak speaks of what is truly important and, though he is little older than the princess, his words are full of wisdom. He is also the very first person to actually listen to what Ouka's got to say — and he doesn't hesitate to criticize her if there is such need — and the first one who answers her questions, honestly and exhaustively. It is thanks to him that Ouka finds her goal and the strength to pursue it. _

_Hakuren Oak's eyes are the color of amethyst, and there isn't even a slightest shade of contempt in them; only a deep desire to understand every living being. He wants to help others above all, and Ouka wants to be like him. Not just because it impresses her — but because she would like to aid him one day. She'd like to have him by her side as long as possible… _

_After two weeks Hakuren Oak is officially appointed her teacher. This time Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg is grateful they didn't bother to ask her for opinion… _

_How is this possible?_, Ouka asks herself, her fingertips brushing over the jewels' smooth surfaces. The necklace of aquamarines would be a perfect choice. _So similar — and yet so different. Like…_

Like fire and water. Sand and rock. Dusk and dawn.

Black — and white. Oak — and Oak.

A perfect contradiction. A complete antithesis — as in a treatise about the nature of things.

How can they be related? How can they be of the same blood? Can they really be cousins when they are so different? Even if they look like brothers?

And if they are — why was she robbed of her choice once again?

The aquamarine and the amethyst. Still…

Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg smiles slightly, confidently taking a pendant out of the box and putting it around her neck.. She is the heir to the throne. The future empress. She will not allow anyone to decide for her anymore.

The deep violet of a single beautifully cut amethyst contrasts vividly with the blue of her dress.

It's only the beginning.


End file.
